


Find Me

by BoStarsky



Series: Assorted Kylux [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is a ghost, Hux is Confused, M/M, Possession, This Is Sad, and sad, it is implied that Snoke is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: Loneliness is a crushing weight on his chest, drawing him abruptly from his slumber. “No one visits my grave anymore.” He’s barely aware of speaking, they don’t feel like his words. Just as abruptly as it arrived, it disappears leaving him unsettled in his own skin.





	Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post: http://hunkish.tumblr.com/post/164199313755/when-i-woke-up-this-morning-my-first-thought-was

Loneliness is a crushing weight on his chest, drawing him abruptly from his slumber. “No one visits my grave anymore.” He’s barely aware of speaking, they don’t feel like his words. Just as abruptly as it arrived, it disappears leaving him unsettled in his own skin. He feels watched. A quick survey of the still unfamiliar room reveals nothing. He’s alone, as he should be, the basement flat filled only with darkness. It must have been a dream. 

Hux tells himself that every night when he wakes at 02:34, smothered in loneliness. It’s gotten worse since the first time, desperation clawing at the edges of his mind, pleading for help. 

On the 5th day he hears a voice begging for mercy, a heavy sense of betrayal flooding him. 

On the 6th day he hears the screams. Raw, terrible screams echoing through his head. 

On the 7th day, he screams. Yanked from his slumber by a foreign presence in his body and the pain it brings with it. A plea to be found. 

Hux has never been one for superstitions, levelling himself above such childish beliefs, but there’s no denying that his body isn’t entirely his own anymore. Luckily he finds freedom outside of the house. New houses aren’t supposed to be haunted, the ad stated it as being five years old, yet he’s not alone. 

He thinks about asking his landlord about it, but decides not to. The old woman will think him crazy if he starts asking about ghosts and demons. The internet is a much safer bet. 

Murder is what he finds, suddenly the new carpet is much less appealing. No body to speak of. Ben Solo, the unfortunate soul who died three years ago still lingers. His picture in the article shows a young man with an odd set of features, a suspected victim of satanic sacrifice. Hux spends thirty minutes tracking down his grave only to feel a whisper at the back of his mind, ‘not this one’. He leaves the flowers all the same. 

That night he wakes to tears not his own, he lies still, letting Ben cry through his body. 

He needs to find Ben’s grave, his body, help him find peace. In a fit of despair he lets Ben rip up the new carpet, revealing the dark stain beneath, spreading across the concrete like a morbid flower. When the tears fall they’re entirely his own. 

It still feels strange to allow someone else the use of his body, to feel his limbs moving under foreign command. Leaves and twigs crunch underfoot as he’s lead deeper into the woods. ‘Here’ is whispered to him near the foot of a tree, thick, gnarly branches reaching for the sky. He digs. The dirt is heavy on his shovel, moist and dense, cut through with thin roots. He digs past the remains of a dog, deeper still until he finds what he came for. 

There isn’t much left, but what’s there is undeniably human. 

How he’s going to explain this is beyond him, the police would never believe Ben himself lead him there. So he doesn’t. He fills the grave back in and leaves. Returning the next day he jams a crudely made cross into the dirt and plants a bushel of lilies at its base. Holds a funeral for a man he never met, for the ghost that shares his body. 

Gratitude rushes through him, a cold hand grabs his. He finds Ben next to him, pale and translucent, seeming to have no effect on the world around him. “Thank you.” Hux lets Ben hold his hand for as long as he needs, standing by an unmarked grave in the woods near his home. Their home.


End file.
